harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marietta Edgecombe
When did Marietta appear in the prisoner Of Azkaban? [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 09:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall Marietta either appearing or being mentioned in Prisoner of Azkaban or Goblet of Fire. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) How do we know she's a 6th year in OOTP? Sixth Year? Sixth Year? I thought she was in her fifth year when she joined D.A.?? Where is the source that says she was on he sixth year? TheMeaningOfLife 23:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought she was in Cho's year. Which in Order of the Phoenix (book) was 6th. --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Hogwarts? "After graduating from Hogwarts, Marietta remained hidden after the Ministry of Magic was taken by Death Eaters. She felt very sorry for herself, and sent a message to her friend, Cho for turning against the D.A. Cho forgave her, and gave her another chance to undo the mistakes she caused against Harry Potter. She returned to Hogwarts to regather graduates from the pass and face against Voldermort's army in the Battle of Hogwarts. Marietta was pleased to reunite with her friend, and prepared herself for the ultimate fate against the Death Eaters. During the battle, she fought against a couple of Mountain trolls that were moving inside the castle. She defended the corridors where she engaged a couple of trolls that were moving through, scaring several students. Marietta defeated them, and ordered the first year students to hide and take shelter. She tried to contact her friend until she picked up a fight with Antonin Dolohov. Marietta was killed when Dolohov used a killing curse on her. Her body was later found by her friend in which she was saddened by her death" Are there any sources on this? I don't recall seeing anything about this on the movies or books... Felix-157 16:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I reallyn don't think we shoudl use the pic we use now for Marietta. It's a lego pictjure, Behind the Scenes In the Behind the Scenes section, this appears. "In the books, Marietta has very little dialogue of her own, and none outside of Dumbledore's office, though other characters have discussed and made references about her." It's true that in no place in the book did she have any actual dialogue. However, she also never spoke in Dumbledore's office! All she did was nod or shake her head at the questions asked. If there are no objections, I think the line should be changed. - Deathislife2011 13:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :She must have spoken with Umbridge to betray the D. A., though this dialogue is not told to us. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course, but that dialouge would have taken place in Umbridge's office, not Dumbledore's. - Deathislife2011 05:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's correct, but what do you want to write? I think it would not be good to write "never spoken", but I think it's o. k. to write "never spoken in Dumbledore's office". [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, I'm not sure. What I do know is that she didn't speak in Dumbledore's office, so we can't leave it as it is. I'm not sure how to express that a character appeared and talked with no distinguishable dialogue. Best I can come up with is below, and even that's not the greatest way to put it. ::::::"In the books, Marietta has no distinguishable dialogue, though other characters have discussed and made references about her." - Deathislife2011 01:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The same was told about Eloise Midgen, who the film put into Gryffindor, so that would not be the problem, I think. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, then it'd be fine for me to edit the page to my suggestion? I only ask because I like having agreement before I edit pages like this. - Deathislife2011 00:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Go ahead -- [[Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Be bold|be bold]]! The change is not that big that it requires a great deal of discussion beforehand, so... just do it. If there's something wrong, someone is bound to see it, and correct it or bring it up some other way -- that's what wiki is all about! Cheers! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I made the edit. It still doesn't sound all that good, and I'm sure there's a better way to put it, but it'll work for now. I have been careful editing for a while, I'll admit, but I'll try to get past my instict of checking it with someone in the future. Unless, of course, I run into something big, lol. - Deathislife2011 11:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Survived the war As J.K. Rowling commented that Marietta's pimple's faded - and they hadn't gone by 1997 at the end of HBP - can we state that Marietta survived the war, allowing her pimples to fade at some point after DH?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 08:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Rowling's reply is vague at best. We only know they "eventually faded"; they could certainly have done so over the course of the events of Deathly Hallows. I do think it is most likely she survived (I highly doubt she returned to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, all things considered), but I don't think we have the evidence to say for certain either way. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Given that they didn't fade in Half Blood Prince and that there's no known cure - at least, not one known to Madame Pomfrey - it's likely (more likely definite) that she had them in Deathly Hallows and didn't fight in the war. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Do we know for sure she's in Cho's year? The source given doesn't give any info. General Ironbeak (talk) 02:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC)